Blockchains are generally digital data structures that facilitate recording digital information. A blockchain may serve as a public ledger for transactions. Using cryptography, blockchains allow participants to publish digital information in a secure and immutable way. More specifically, blockchains are designed to be resistant to modification of data once recorded and may not be altered retroactively.
Social media typically use web-based technologies, desktop computers, and mobile devices to create highly interactive platforms through which individuals, communities, and organizations can share, co-create, discuss, and modify user-generated content or pre-made content posted online. Social media applications are software applications that facilitate the creation and sharing of information, ideas, career interests and other forms of expression via virtual communities and networks. These software applications may include social networking applications, networking websites for business or industry communities, or internet-based services for posting content that is visible to “followers” in real time, including blogs or other internet-based forums. The information created or shared on social media applications is typically siloed by the application and/or platform on which it was created or shared.